Pokemon Online
by someloser123
Summary: Everything changed with the hostile take over of the nintendo company by that man. He shifted the company's focus to VR, the way of the future. He said he was going to stop making pokemon games for a while, until he could do the series justice and make it feel lived in. I didn't know kayaba's goal was to make us the ones living in it.
1. Getting started I

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own; nor do intend to use for monetary gain, Pokémon or Sword Art Online. If I did own either they'd probably be radically different as well as significantly worse.

Pokémon online

Getting Started One

The world around me is dark and bleak, the sky a menacing and twisted purple and blue. There are islands floating everywhere, and something is out there lurking in the background. It knows how desperate I am, to have come here, and be trying what I am. I'm sure it also knows that I have only one Pokémon left in fighting shape. I reach for my Pokeball and silently call him out in front of me. Nidoking looks at me grimly, and doesn't say anything. It seems to know the situation we're in. I still can't see the thing in the shadows, the thing that's stalking me, but I know that I need to keep my wits about me, or I'm not going to survive in my little trip to the distortion world. I hear an ear-piercing screech and I see it come careening at my Nidoking. I scream out to my Pokémon, "Nidoking use sludge-wave to keep it away from us! We can't let it get close it's one of the hardest hitting things in the world! It can kill either of us very quickly! Keep it away!" The attack connects and the creature veers off course. It's just floating there in front of me. There it was. Giritina, in all its glory.

It stares at me its gigantic form longer than a car and its gaping maw big enough to chomp me in half. Its black tendrils of shadow splayed out to the sides like some mockery of wings. It's a dragon and a ghost, so I couldn't really tell if it was flying using its wings, or some kind of psychic powers. I see now that it is indeed using psychic powers. Damn so much for trying to ground it by taking out the wings. It's just floating there, looking at me, malevolence leaking out from its every pore. I can tell it wants nothing more than to destroy the intruders in its world.

Perhaps it'll make it quick on us and use something that will just kill nidoking and I outright. I know I can't hope for this outcome though. Giratina is a pokemon that's seen so little of the outside world since its been banished to the distortion world. It will most likely play with us before killing us, if only to show that we never stood a chance to begin with. I tug at the bottom of my black coat nervously, fixing it so I can reach a holstered potion. Giratina is waiting for something and I'm not sure I want to find out what but id sure as hell not like to look a gift of a bit of time horse in the mouth. Spraying Nidoking's injured arm and hoping id have enough time to let him heal properly I started thinking back to the good old times. Were there ever actually good old times? I don't know anymore. I thought back to my stepsister Suguha and regret how much we drifted apart. I thought back to my aunt and how I wish I could tell her she's more of a mother to me than my biological mom could ever be. I think of my biological parents and wish I could at least remember their faces. I think of my friends that I made in my journey and wish that I hadn't been stupid and ran through this portal. I think back to my first day back before I left twinleaf. Maybe I shouldn't have left twinleaf. I'm going to die because of it.

'No' I think to myself. 'I'm going to die because I'm human. I would've died in this damned world or the next anyway. I'm glad I went out adventuring. I'm glad I'm doing something worth remembering for this community.' It was almost as if those last thoughts in my head were what Giratina had been waiting for. It reared its head back and roared. The roar was so load I thought my eardrums were going to burst. I grabbed my head with one hand, massaging my temples. With the other I attempted to steady myself against the ground. When I caught myself and was re-orientated I looked around but I couldn't find it. Where was Giratina? Come to think of it, where was Nidoking?

As I looked around panicking in this otherworldly place I started to think back. How did all of this start? How did it get to this point, the point where I'm now fighting for my life against a deity like being in a dimension it rules utterly and totally? I can't begin to fathom the motivations of the man who trapped us here, but I know he didn't do it to make friends. He may have done it for money and is ransoming us off and letting us free as our families pay. That wouldn't make sense though because then some of my friends would be free. Maybe he's just crazy and does actually want us to live out our lives in his crazy world. I hope not. I'm going to get out of this place. I'm determined. As I looked around I couldn't help but drift off into my thoughts.

I'm a fairly normal teenager from a fairly normal life. Well no I'm not. I'm a coding genius whose idol turned out to be a megalomaniac. It all really started in two thousand fifteen really. Crazy to think that's just about ten years ago now. I was a young kid doing what young kids do, playing video games going to school. Oh and teaching myself to program. You know the normal things. Except being a self-taught programmer wasn't all that normal. I was young when I learned a lot of what I know about C++, which was my first programming language, at about 12. It was about two thousand fifteen when I started learning. Actually twenty fifteen was when a lot of this all started for real. I know you're wondering what all of this really is. Well I'm getting to it. Regardless in twenty fifteen I was obsessed with a specific game, a game called Pokémon. Its what inspired me to get into game design! I'm sure many of you reading this now at least know of it. It's the thing your mother thinks you're always playing. "Stop playing that damn pokemens game and come to dinner!" when you go to dinner you politely tell her that you were playing the Witcher three and that she should know that, because she bought the game for you. Whatever I'm going off on another tangent. No what I'm here to talk about is the hostile take over of Nintendo by the then just budding Kayaba Inc. The, then, new owner of Nintendo made an announcement that no more Pokémon main series games would be made until such a time when he can honor a good friends wish to make Pokémon as realistic a world as ours. Over the next years they announced a new console they were trying to design called n-gear. People often made jokes about it being Nintendo gear, but it was actually called nerve-gear. Nerve-gear came out last year in twenty twenty-three, and at first there were just some simple games like N-gear sport and a new Zelda had come out for the new platform (it was awesome by the way). And while I know you're upset that I just called Zelda simple but it is in the sense I'm talking about. There hadn't been a multi-console game on the nerve gear yet. There wasn't even an online for the fifth super smash brothers. There was a reason for it though, and at the beginning of this year it was revealed. There was going to be a major overhaul of an update and a system wide release of a new M.M.O.R.P.G. The beta would randomly select one thousand consoles and they would be able to test the capabilities of the brand new game. The servers for the new game would be all kinds of massive, enough for a hundred thousand people per world.

The game was of course Pokémon colors. Yeah it was a stupid name, but it was only ever supposed to be a project codename for the beta. Somewhere along the line it became the name for the game itself. Well Pokémon colors would be a massive online game world where you could always be interacting with one another. The beta period was a month long and there was a month after to iron out the bugs. The vast world was not only insanely beautiful it was also insanely dangerous. There was an area scaling system where Pokémon would be a certain range of levels in certain area, but there were also secret areas and random monster migratory events where Pokémon from other regions would show up at higher levels than usually found in the area. And the areas, man were they spot on. They paid extreme attention to detail; there were all the regions. You could start in anyone of them in any of the different towns. Any of them at all! You could even go to any of the other regions at any time. The problem with switching regions is you either had to have the money for a ferry ticket and new trainer registration or find your own way there. There were the normal ways to hike to some regions. The sin-Joh mountains to the north of Johto, or the mount silver mountain range between Kanto and Johto. You had to surf to Hoenn from pretty much anywhere, or take a ferry I guess, but that took the adventure out of it. There was also the treacherous archipelago between Sinnoh and Unova, and between Kanto and Unova. Kalos was to the north of Hoenn and also had to be surfed or flew to from most anywhere else. Many of these paths between regions were perilous, with only the select few strong trainers fighting it out in the mysterious places. Settlements in these no mans lands, between the borders were few and far between. These were the dead zones of the Pokémon world, where unless you didn't mind ending up dead you didn't travel through there. The game was completely addicting and it took up my entire life while the beta period was going on. I couldn't wait to plug back into the game.

There I was logging in on the offline mode to customize my character before the launch at one o'clock. On November sixth twenty twenty-four my entire life was changed. I'm still not quite sure if it was for better or for worse, but it changed. It was the day I first logged on to the real game. The day I first logged into the vast expanse of that virtual hell I'm trapped in. This is a note pad I'm keeping in game so that I can recount my experiences. I am currently writing from a few months in the future but I will shift my perspective when I catch up. I'm going to be writing as much down as I can so I can give an accurate report to the authorities at a later date. If I even make it through this blasted game. It hadn't started out too badly. It had started out really fun actually, and I had been excited for superbly long before hand. Anyway here's how the first day went; horribly.

Break

I'm so excited; I was finally about to plug back in. I can't wait for this; I can't believe I've waited as long as I have for this to come back online. I sincerely hope they haven't made too many changes from the game since I last played. I had spent the morning making the perfect avatar for the game. He stood tall at six foot one, and was a wiry kind of guy. Not too much muscle but enough that it showed a bit. I was ready to start my adventure. I knew where I was going to start and I knew I wouldn't want to log off this game for the next twelve hours at least. I was going over how they changed battling and leveling in my head so that it would be fairer scaling in an m.m.o. Format than it was as a solo r.p.g., and then the world loaded in around me. As color flooded in around me, from the black that had been surrounding me I knew something was different than the last time. I knew the world had changed. I knew that the world would be even vaster and even more populated than before. The world would be dangerous and Pokémon could die and so could your character. Dying was annoying as you dropped half of your money when you did, and you dropped most of your items. Everything that wasn't marked as a key item, and thus important to quests or something you started with, was dropped for anyone that happened by to pick up. It had actually started quite a bit of pking, or player killings, in the beta.

As the world came into focus none other than the great kayaba greeted me. He said to me in what I assumed was a preprogrammed speech; "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! I am Kayaba Akihiko, and I have devoted my life to making the world of Pokémon as real as possible! I have made the world around you as realistic as I possibly could and have worked tirelessly to achieve the dream of making my world come to life around us. In this world we live alongside creatures called Pokémon."

At this point he unleashed a Marill, a small blue mouse pokemon that was about a foot tall, and round. It had round ears that were quite big, and a face that took up much of it much of the round body it had. It had a white underbelly and small arms and legs jutting out of it. It also had a long zigzagging tail with a blue ball about the size of either of its ears on the end of it. It seemed quite happy.

"This is one of many Pokémon that live in our world. Marill is the aqua mouse Pokémon and is found in many of the regions, but it has been spotted in all of them, as Marill's and Azumarill's have been known to migrate together in large numbers. These are Pokémon that many of us people fight and die beside. Many Pokémon live as long or longer than humans even Pokémon you wouldn't really expect to have long lives typically do. People gather Pokémon to fight with to perform with, to travel with, to work with, and to do much much more. We learn as much as they do from the trials and tribulations we face together. We live and learn side by side in this the world of Pokémon!"

"Now that an introduction has been gotten out of the way would you like to pick a region to start in, or do you have any questions with the controls?" as soon as this was said I was out of the cut scene and opened up my menu to turn off cut scene safe zones. That way cut scenes wouldn't lock me in place anymore, and I could walk around as I listened to them play out. Then I replied to kayaba's question with a simple "choose my region."

"We have any of the six regions in the previous games to choose from as well as the ability to start in any town, and advantages to starting in each one. Would you like to choose now or hear about the advantages?" "Twinleaf please" I said.

"Are you sure? You've chosen to start in the sinnoh region one of the two toughest starting points. Are you sure you would like to continue spawning in the twinleaf town?"

Apparently it could understand nods, because directly after I had nodded, the world started transforming into the wonderful hues of color that I'd come to expect from the world I had basically lived in for thirty days in the beta. I would become the very best like no one ever was.

Break

The world around me faded into focus in a whirl of colors; clack spots fading from my vision in an instant and the world around me coming to life in a flash of vibrant colors. The world bled into focus and soon I realized I was lying on the ground. I sat up groggily, scanning my surroundings. There were a few npcs around me, and they looked like they were gawking at me. I forgot about the cardinal system making the npcs in the game as close to human as an A.I. can get. They were staring at me like I'd just fallen out of the sky or something. Which with how my head was hurting was very likely. I stood rubbing the back of my head and looking sheepish.

"Are you all right kid? You took a nasty looking fall." Said a burly looking old man with white hair. He had a full mustache and mutton chops. He looked to be in his mid sixties and was a very distinct looking man. He was well dressed looking to be a sort of gentleman in a blue button up vest with a white dress shirt underneath. He was wearing brown pants and a khaki tie trench coat and dress shoes. With him was an almost orange briefcase. It looked to be holding something important. The man spoke again but he didn't seem to be talking to me this time. "He may have a concussion, he doesn't seem aware of his surrounding, go get me a flashlight. Do you know where you are boy?" I responded to him in kind "I should be somewhere around twinleaf."

"Actually you're closer to Sandgem town than twinleaf at this point. Do you know how you fell like that? Or your name? Are you originally from twinleaf? Do your parents live there?" as he asked me these questions a blue haired woman handed him a flashlight. She seemed to be around nineteen she was wearing a pink skirt and a red and black coat that was buttoned all the way up. Her hair was down to her shoulders and her eyes were a piercing blue. She was wearing white boots and black stockings. She was a very beautiful lady. She seemed to be studying me with those eyes of hers.

The light shining in my eyes brought me back to the world of the living and I started to answer the questions as best I could. " I'm Kirito. I'm not originally from twinleaf but I moved there on my own recently. It'll be my first time back in a few months though. I was travelling a bit." The man took a few more minutes to look at my face before saying, "I'm professor Rowan. You seem ok, but I'd like to talk to you about how you managed to teleport to twenty feet in the air, then fall, and then come out of it no worse for the wear."

As he had been talking down had what seemed to be a notification on some sort of weird phone. "Professor you should look at this." We all gathered around to look at a video that had been pulled up on her pokenav. She pressed the screen and it started playing.

"We're coming to you live as preliminary reports of what seems to be hundreds if not thousands of people falling out of the sky are flooding in from everywhere in the world. They seem to be appearing outside of every major town in every region, and if things are to be believed they aren't going to stop for at least a day. People are disorientated when they first arrive, and then they started going on and on about logging on, npcs, rpgs, and mmos and such things. We're trying to figure out why people seem to think they're playing some sort of game. A number of these people who are teleporting around have been mauled by Pokémon who they foolishly tried to befriend, with no way to defend against them should things go wrong. We are telling you for their own safety to be on the look out for these people, they will be more dangerous to themselves than anyone else, and they need to learn how to deal with Pokémon or they could cause serious problems. Trainers should be on the lookout and ready to help, as the rangers are already swamped with the workload and the increasingly frequent wild Pokémon attacks on towns. I'd like to remind everyone to stay safe in these dark times, and to try and help others stay safe as well. That's tonight's top story more on that at eleven. Stay tuned for the new information on the migration habits of the more dangerous species in our dear region." As he said this he put his hand to an earpiece and listened for a second. He looked beyond the camera for a second and then started speaking again. "Wait there's something everyone should see, I've just gotten word that we've got live footage of something strange happening in Celadon city. Apparently celadon is where the most of these people have shown up so far. Oh Arceus… is the sky bleeding?"

Well that's the first chapter. I'm going to try and post as much as I can on this story but I am not very good at writing. This is going to be a tiny pet project to focus me when I'm bored and not doing anything relevant to school. That being said I am at college and school comes first. This is going to be something to do on the side. Please review if you think it'll help, I tried to be accurate but I made Kirito a little older than cannon. I also made the launch date of the game a little while later to make him a bit older than that. The story may occasionally flip to a different perspective. I'm trying to work on my writing skills (or the lack thereof) so please a little help would be appreciated. I need a beta. Also there will be minor inaccuracies by design in this story. They'll help later down the line.

Keep it real guys,

someloser


	2. Getting started II

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own; nor do intend to use for monetary gain, Pokémon or Sword Art Online. If I did own either they'd probably be radically different as well as significantly worse.

Pokémon online

Getting Started Two

That's when things got really weird. I knew something was wrong as soon as I landed but watching that footage on the Pokénav was truly disconcerting. As the man said the sky had indeed started bleeding. The blood seemed to coalesce into one spot coming into a form roughly that of a man. The blood then seemed to solidify and change color until it finished changing into a man in a blood red robe, with black stripes at points. This was made all the weirder by the fact the man was thirty feet tall. Oh and he was floating. The voice of the news anchor sounded off again, commenting on the man appearing from nowhere.

"What the fuck is it I'm seeing here guys? Help me out here how am I supposed to report when we have nothing on what's goi-" the voice cut out and as I looked around it seemed that the world was frozen

Then the giant of a man addressed us, removing the hood that obscured his face. It was Kayaba in the flesh. Or the virtual flesh I guess. He spoke, "I am Akihiko Kayaba, and I am your God now. I have always been lurking in the background of this world, and now you who have been injected among the many people whom are populating this world will have exactly one chance to escape back to our world. You must become the strongest, the very best, and sever my hold on this world. It will not be as easy as you may think however. There are bandits and wild Pokémon littering the world and they will kill you. And you will stay dead. I will tell you to research the mythology of this place as only there in will you find how to sever the hold of the creator of this world. To the 286 of you who have died already I apologize. I moved up when I was going to give this speech by a day and a half because of you. The nerve gear is programmed to fry your brain if you are killed in this world as of now. You will not be able to re-spawn now that I have warned you. The final counts are coming in and about fifteen thousand of you are trapped here. Just so you know those of you who are wondering about the outside world, anyone who's nerve gear is tampered with in anyway will be killed as well. I have given an announcement to the authorities to locate the people whose signals I have received into my world and put them in hospitals across the country. Your menus are now accessed though your pokénav I have given everyone. Your pokénav is everything in this world. Its your id, your encyclopedias, your phone, your internet access, and even, through certain events, your communication to the outside world. Now get stronger. And get searching. There will be a long way to go for you to escape this world. Be careful now, you're in the great game now, and the great game is terrifying." With those words the figure disappeared in reverse of the way he appeared, liquefying and then floating into the sky.

As he floated the world came back to life, the people who found me starting to move again, and the voice of the news anchor resuming. "-ng on over there! We cant give them nothing over the sky bleeding!" as he said this the camera cut back to him. "Ladies and gentlemen it seems that something is afoot in the regions, Kanto specifically. If you see anything weird please report it to the proper authorities, and we will do everything in our power to keep you up to date. Now finally on with the migration patterns."

The world around me felt dull, like I was in water. I could here things around me but everything was muted. My mind was still trying to process that I was trapped here. That we were all trapped here. It was mind-boggling to me. How could he get away with this? Theoretically I know that the nerve gear could kill us, but how on earth could it be used like that with no one knowing? How could the programming to get past the fail-safes make it into a game that was so wildly anticipated by the entire world? It didn't make sense to me. The world didn't make sense to me right now. But I had a decision to make. Was I going to cower, or was I going to get myself out of here.

Rowan was trying to say something to me, but I was ignoring him, he was in the way. I asked him one question. "Do you have a pokéball I can have?" as he handed me it my mind went through a million scenarios. And then I ran off at a full sprint. I had to get to the league so I could research there. In order to do that though I had to beat the gyms. And in order to beat the gyms I needed Pokémon. So I ran in search of my first one. In search of my first step towards escaping. I was on a mission. I was determined.

It's been two months since I've been trapped here I had done some research in the towns I drifted through, and if there's one consensus on the God Pokémon Arceus its that he shaped the world with his one thousand arms my Pokémon had been getting me through the gyms easily enough. I had caught four of them so far, and they had gotten me all the way to Snowpoint city. I had seven badges already and was well on my way to the league. The research however was grueling. I was sitting alone in my room in the inn, now back in Celestic town reading, when my Pokénav started ringing I was relieved that something could distract me from it.

I opened the message, seeing that it was a player wide notification. It read, 'The people of Sinnoh are in trouble. There is an area close to Hearthome city that has extremely high-level Pokémon who are very aggressive towards anyone and everyone. If you wish to help us figure out what's going on, an expedition made up of players will be headed out in a week's time. We will be headed into the forest to see what's making the Pokémon act like this and if possible stop it. We have about twenty-five players already here, and would appreciate any help we can get in this matter. –Diavel'

I stood and grabbed my belt as I did. My Pokémon should be able to handle anything near by Hearthome, but the hike back through Mount Coronet wouldn't be a fun one. I set out that same day. I hadn't made any friends in the game yet; all I'd been focusing on was getting out. There was a counter in a menu on the Pokénav that told you how many have died so far. We'd lost twenty eight hundred. Not getting close to people at least meant less goodbyes. As I started my hike through the mountains I was captivated by the majesty of the world around me. As I was I thought back to another time I was captivated in the majesty of the game. When I first started there was an older boy who I met.

Flashback

"Ahhhhhhhh" the scream cut through the night sky like a hot knife through butter. It seemed to have come from the south. There were countless nocturnal Pokémon out and about as I ran, side by side with my first Pokémon. The little guy had been alone and lost in the forest when I offered to take him with me. Then he tried to bite my hand off. The fight was relatively simple I threw the ball; the ball rolled three times and caught him. Then I let him out. And then Gible tried to nibble on me again. Now though he's been through some training and was ready to help me see what this scream was about.

We stopped at a clearing where a giant caterpillar like Pokémon was trying to sting a tall man dressed like a samurai. He was in red and black armor and was trying to dodge the blows from the foot long caterpillar. The brown caterpillar which I knew wasn't native to Sinnoh, was jabbing its horn at the teen in front of it repeatedly, probably trying to poison him so that the Beedrills could take him back to a hive later on. The Weedle was quick for something that resembled a giant bug, and was thankfully not as deadly as it first seemed. The teen was holding his side, from where he appeared to have been hit once before, but he seemed to be holding his own besides that.

I stepped out into the clearing motioning for Gible to attack. Gible knew immediately what I had in mind, and burrowed under ground while I yelled out. Making noise to distract the animal seemed to be working as the insect turned its attention to me, wriggling towards me at speeds that shouldn't have been possible. Thankfully this had the effect of giving the teen some much-needed breathing room. Unfortunately for me however this meant that before I knew it the Weedle closed the distance between us in an instant. Only the meager training I'd done with Gible letting me react at all. I managed to dodge the bug's wild lunge at me, if just barley and took the moment to dive and roll away from it. I turned coming out of my roll, and saw the Weedle rear back, its horn glowing a sinister purple. I knew instinctively it was trying to attack, but I was unsure how to proceed in dodging. I knew however I had to move. I started to sprint to the left; hopefully the little monster wouldn't be able to turn fast enough to hit me with it. As I looked over my, trying to keep eyes on the bug, what I saw was relieving. My little land-shark had finally surfaced. As it burst from the ground it chomped down on the caterpillar Pokémon, biting into its thick carapace with a sickening crunch. The head and stinger fell out of Gible's mouth, now detached from the many body segments of the once deadly Pokémon. Gible chewed on the body as I finally stopped running. I looked around and saw the teen from before now on the floor, still clutching his wound.

"He hit you with a poison jab?" I asked him and started rummaging through my bag. "Yeah I think it did, that's the one with the glowing purple horn right?" he responded. "It could be a multitude of things but, its very likely that from a high level Weedle like this it was a poison jab. I don't know why it wasn't its next stage yet, that was a dangerous first stage Pokémon. Here take this full heal." As he took the all-purpose disinfectant, and sprayed it on his wounds I could tell immediately from his grimace it was working on cleansing his body. "It's going to hurt a lot but it should close the wound and target the poison. You'll feel tired for a while because it will kill quite a few of your cells as well, its not so good at differentiating from what its supposed to be killing, but a few hours rest, some water, and a good meal should help replenish them. A lot like taking blood, actually." I said this to reassure him that what he was feeling was normal, and that he'd be ok. I looked down at my pokénav, and knew what I had to do. "We've got to get you to town." With those words I picked him up.

Hours later

When he woke up the first thing I said was, "What kind of idiot do you have to be to go into the tall grass without a Pokémon? Have you never played a Pokémon game before?" He didn't take kindly to that. "I didn't know you saved me so you could be patronizing. Its not like we get starters. I did the same thing I'm sure you did and challenged one with a ball and no buddies. You were just luckier than me."

"Luckier? You're the lucky one, as in lucky to be alive you dumbass!" I shouted.

"A dumbass I might be, but you saved this dumbass for some reason. Any particular one? I'm not trying to be ungrateful or anything but, most people would've left me to die. Or not been in the forest at the right time." After saying this he sat up and reached to the bedside for the glass of water I'd left there. The Pokécenter let me stay there because I brought in an injured friend, letting me stay while he was recovering and I had no place to stay. The Pokécenter in Jubelife City was about how I expected it to be, a humongous hospital of sorts, for an equally humongous city.

"I couldn't just let you die my conscious wouldn't be able to take it. What's your name anyway? I saved you and I don't really know anything about you. I still can't believe you passed out like that."

"You try having a two inch stinger stuck completely inside your stomach from a foot long venomous bug. You wont stay awake much longer than me. Anyway the names Klein. I'm not sure a conscious is the safest thing to be lugging around in here, there have already been reports of quite a few robberies with 'attacks' like mine as bait." He responded after gulping down the entire glass. "That's some Pokémon you got there, any chance you managed to grab the ball I missed catching that Weedle with after your little monster killed it? It was my only one."

"Yeah I grabbed it here. You have the potential to be great Klein how'd you screw up so bad that you only went out with one ball? And alone?" I asked

"My friends and I started in different towns all through Sinnoh, and I need to get to them before they get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if friends I convinced to play this game got hurt in here." He looked up at me. "What about you any friends in the game?"

"No but like I said before you look strong. I think I just found a rival. As a rival you get these." I said handing a flabbergasted looking Klein five more pokéballs and a belt to hold them on. "I know this isn't the traditional games, but people get stronger quicker in a competition. We're gonna fight in the league, any objections?" Not quite knowing what to do, he just nodded. "Alright then, you're alive so I've done my job. You need me here's my navigator info. Otherwise I'm going to go get my first badge. You take care, I hope you find your friends." Klein just stared after me as I walked away, still speechless.

Flashback end

That was the last time I saw Klein, the first day of the game. I was sure I'd see him at this event. We'd exchanged messages every now and then, and he was making his way to Hearthome to get the badge from there anyway, his fifth. I looked out around the many now crushed Geodudes that had once been floating menacingly towards me. Oh well, I had a city to get back to. "Now use brick break." I said as my Pokémon kept clearing the way for me. This was going to be a long walk. I should've flown.

Chapter two took a lot of me. Expect chapter three to be much longer but I needed to set some things up. College and work are killing me right now, and they come first as sad as that is. Stay classy the next one should be out in somewhere between a week and a year. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
